


Five Times Mx. Oswalda Dressed Up

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Ich möchte kein Mann sein | I don't want to be a Man (1918)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing Porn, F/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: Five different universes in which one O. Oswalda dressed up for a fun night on the town.





	Five Times Mx. Oswalda Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Thank you to Rosefox for the beta!

### A dominant's leathers

It wasn't that Ossi didn't enjoy being a submissive, but such things had their place--in the bedroom, not in deciding how she could live her life. She wasn't going to accept being bullied by a guardian in the same way she'd enjoy being put in her place by a lover.

So tonight, she was going out on the town. As a domme.

The leather dress felt scandalously short when she pulled it on. It laced up the back, and she spent a good fifteen minutes contorting herself trying to get all the laces evenly pulled together.

"Boy, dommes have it rough," she muttered. "How do they get anything on?"

After the dress it was the thigh-high leather boots. They left only a narrow strip of skin showing below the dress, and gave her an impressive extra few inches when she walked.

On her arms, leather gloves. Her whole outfit had been conditioned and polished, and the leather shone like black glass as she stretched her arms overhead.

She'd braided her hair into a French braid that ran all the way down her back, and when she walked it tapped on her butt like a metronome.

Well, that would be annoying, but she was certain to get used to it. She went to pick up the riding crop that she'd purchased with the outfit, and found that she was having trouble bending over.

Awkwardly, she tried bending her knees, only to wobble on the platforms of her boots.

It took her several more minutes to pick up the riding crop, and by then she was sweating into her dress.

"No wonder dominants order submissives around," she said. "They'd never be able to pick anything up otherwise!"

Checking her hair and her figure one more time in the mirror, she nodded, picked up her coat, and headed out the door.

### I don't want to be a man

Otto tugged at the strings of her corset and sighed. It was possible to cinch a corset oneself, but it was incredibly difficult.

She contorted her back and plucked at the laces. It wasn't nearly as simple as it looked. Lacing shoes wasn't this hard, why was lacing a corset? But every time she pulled, she had to go back and wiggle the other strands of lacing to make everything cinch up evenly.

Finally getting a satisfactory silhouette, Otto tied off the laces at the small of her back and picked up her new dress. The ruffles cascaded over her head as she pulled the dress on, shimmying into the satin and buttoning it up the front.

Pulling on her gloves and pinning on a hat over her wig, she took another look at herself in the mirror to check her makeup. "Boy, women have a lot of things to do before going out," she muttered to herself. "This is more difficult than I thought it would be."

She picked up her coat and pulled it around her shoulders. "Ossi," she said to the mirror, "you're going to get a taste of womanhood tonight!"

### High fantasy

"It's not fair," Ossi said to the couturier. "Elves can do everything in this city. They can lounge around at parties all day. They can dance in the streets. Humans have to comport ourselves _properly_ every time we're outside."

"Well," the dressmaker told her, "I can't give you anything to turn you into an elf. But I can sell you some things that will make you _look_ like you're an elf."

"That sounds excellent," Ossi said.

That evening, she spent some time sitting in front of her mirror. The face cream gave her skin an ethereal sheen. The wax ears took some time to apply with sticky paste, and she nearly glued her hair to her own fingers while trying to get them to sit right, but eventually her ears appeared to rise to sharp points. A wig and false eyebrows changed her hair from light brown to platinum and silver, and false eyelashes fluttered and sparkled when she batted her lids.

"Brilliant," she breathed.

She'd picked up some elf garments to complete the disguise. The dress looked like it was made of leaves stuck together with moonbeams, and it fluttered around her hips. She was daringly going without stockings or shoes; she felt naked and wild.

Ossi wrapped a scarf of spiderweb silk around her shoulders and tossed her hair. Now her elven guardian couldn't say a peep about her going out at twilight, and she planned on making the most of it.

### I want to be a man

Otto held up the binder and smoothed it over his chest. It was the classiest one he owned, with a cavorting unicorn on the front and faux tuxedo lapels on the neckline.

"It's okay, Otto," he muttered to himself. "It's just the first meeting. If Dr. Kersten turns you down, you can get T some other way."

In any case, he didn't have to go to the meeting until tomorrow. Tonight was for having fun on the town.

Otto tugged the binder over his head and adjusted his breasts under the fabric. He tugged on a pair of black cargo pants slung low around his hips, and pulled on a motorcycle jacket over the top.

He greased up his hands with gel and pushed his hands through his hair. Once it was spiked to his satisfaction, he took a look at himself in the mirror and grinned.

"Looking nice, boi," he said. He wiped off his hands, grabbed his wallet off the table, and headed out into the night.

### It's better with two

Ossi helped redistribute the tension on her dear friend's corset, picking at the laces until the edges lined up straight. "You made a right mess of this," she chided.

He grunted. "You women make this look so easy."

"Now, now, 'Katie'," she said. "You're a woman for tonight. Don't hold anything against your sex."

Katie--Dr. Kersten--straightened and put his hands on his hips, which looked wider under his narrowed waist. "Well, I suppose I very well can't complain too much. You've done an excellent job."

"Oh good," Ossi said. "You can help me with my tie."

Ossi helped roll on Katie's stockings, all the way up his thighs to attach to his garters. She helped him tug on a dress, and pinned a wig on over his own hair. While he carefully brushed his wig out, she pulled on her trousers and buttoned up her shirt.

When she was fighting with her collar and her tie, Katie came over, smirking. "Here, allow me."

With his help, the fiddly thing easily snugged under her chin. Ossi grinned and pulled on her jacket and picked up her top hat and cane. "Well? Are you ready?"

He chucked her under the chin. "Yes. So I shall be Katie, and you shall be Otto, and we'll have a grand night on the town."

Otto stuck out her arm, Katie took it, and they headed downstairs to the evening ahead.


End file.
